


Pounded in the Butt by Guilt

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Part 3 of the Jade/Dice Funk Horrors series, this time with Guilt.Who's really hard to fuck, so it's Gorfinax again.  Enjoy.





	Pounded in the Butt by Guilt

I wake in an impossibly plain room, unsure how I got here. There was a rainbow wall; I remember that. There were stories of a treasure beyond it, and I couldn't help but try to find it. I entered as stealthily as I could... no one saw me, I'm certain. It seemed like such a perfect heist...

Where am I? 

I look around. My vision has improved as light (from where, I cannot tell) fills the room, and I now see that all the walls are mirrors. I see myself reflected infinitely, on walls, floors, and ceiling, tesseracting in all directions, and yet... where the hell is the door?? 

Goddess damn it, this is a magic prison, isn't it? Fucking wizards.

I sit up, rubbing my throbbing skull. Pretty sure someone clubbed me... 

Ah, yes, that's right... I entered the wall and found a small town on the other side. ...Well, “town” is an exaggeration. More like, a few buildings scattered here and there on a mostly empty plain. Pretty desolate, but a good enough place to hide a treasure, I suppose. I had looked around, checked a few buildings. A couple giants saw me, but didn't seem bothered. 

And then, there was this house. A really big house on a hill. Tall fence, skeletons patrolling the outside. Perfect place to store something valuable. 

Climbing the fence was easy, as was entering the window. Hmm... and then there was a hallway, and I was picking the lock on a door, and something heavy hit the floor, and...

Did one of those skeletons ambush me? I frown, studying the room. That must be what happened... so this is the prison for that house, then? 

No matter. Time to escape.

Running to the nearest wall, I slam into it with my shoulder, rebounding in pain as it wavers, shimmering with a rainbow sheen but refusing to break. Gritting my teeth, I raise a booted foot and kick as hard as I can. The wall ripples gently, absorbing and distributing the impact, but holds firm.

“Please don't do that.” A soft, feminine voice speaks firmly.

I scowl, rubbing my shoulder. “You're the one keeping me here, huh?”

“The weight of your guilt keeps you here,” the voice replies, emotionless. “It's only you.”

I roll my eyes. “Don't give me that prison reform bullshit. I've been in plenty of prisons and I always get out.” I look around, searching for a weak point. A discolored mirror, perhaps...

“I'm afraid you don't understand.” A silhouette appears in the mirror, two-dimensional and shimmering with rainbow light. “I am Guilt. You are in me now. To leave, you must confront your guilt, accept it, and carry it with you.” 

“Nifty.” I snort, pressing a hand to the mirror wall and checking for any soft spots. Like I'm gonna let some magic mirror bitch tell me what to do. Seriously.

“You won't find another exit,” the voice states, unimpressed.

I stick out my tongue and start rapping on the rainbow silhouette with my knuckles, listening for a difference in the sounds. 

“You do not feel guilt for your crimes, that much is clear.” The bi-dimensional head tilts, regarding me. “Theft, graverobbing, tresspass... you have no regard for the rights of others.”

I shrug. “You got me. Look, I'm a simple girl. I want stuff, I take it.” I leer at the figure, skeptical. “Also, graverobbing? Come on, they're dead. Who cares what happens to their stuff?”

“There is a guilt that holds you here, though...” She seems to be studying me. My skin crawls and I try to focus on finding some weakness in the wall. There has to be something... There HAS to be.

“You have encountered others like myself...” The woman in the wall speaks with slow realization. “And fornicated with them.”

My lip curls. “Wasn't my first choice, believe me.”

“They forced themselves upon you.”

“Yeah, and?” I scowl, rapping at the wall more firmly. “It was weird and scary, but it makes for a fun story. Whatever. It happened.”

“This is what you tell yourself, to mitigate the guilt you feel.”

I smash my fist against the wall. “Guilt? What do I have to feel guilty about? They fucked me, I survived, and here I am, living my life and doing as I please. ...Or at least I WOULD BE, if you weren't keeping me hostage!!”

“You feel guilt because you feel powerless.” The silhouette slides along the wall, moving onto the ceiling and looking down at me, cold and clinical. “You struggle to maintain the feeling of control over your life, and feel you have failed when that control is lost.”

“Then LET ME OUT!” I scream. “What the fuck are you!? At least the other two just wanted to bang! But you... you're just trying to mess with my head, you sadistic bitch!”

“You must accept this guilt and carry it with you...”

“What the fuck does that even mean!?” I take my knife and throw it at the figure, watching it pathetically bounce off the wall and clatter to the floor. “Accept that I'm a prisoner? Is this some kind of zen 'free my mind' garbage?” I turn back to the wall and kick it repeatedly. “LET. ME. OUT.”

The figure raises a flattened hand to her face, covering it in a palming motion. “Maybe...” She sighs. “Maybe I can help you. To facilitate your acceptance.”

I stop kicking and stand there, tense, body shaking with frustration. “...Yeah?”

The mirrors darken, taking on a brownish shade as the air grows hot and moist. I clench my teeth, backing away from the wall. I recognize this place... shit. “Is... is this a memory?” I stammer, looking around nervously.

“Of a sort.” The voice speaks. 

The ground shakes and a thick tentacle rises up from the center of the room. I jump back, reaching for my dagger and realizing it's still across the room. “Oh fuck...” I stutter, patting myself for any other sort of weapon. The tentacle sprouts an eye and slumps forward, staring at me. “No,” I glare. “NO! GO AWAY!”

A tentacle slithers toward me and I stomp on it, grinding it with the heel of my boot. The monster squeals, jerking back, but continues to watch me intently. 

“Alright, bitch,” I shout at the ceiling. “You brought this slimy asshole back. What do you want me to do now!?”

“Carry your guilt.”

I roll my eyes and shrug angrily. What the fuck does that mean? Scowling, I face the meat god. “So, you again?” 

The eyeball blinks.

“I'm not a toy for your amusement, you know. Even if you're just a memory.”

The thing doesn't respond. I take a step forward, releasing the tentacle under my foot. 

“You're just a beast. Just uncontrolled desire.” The thing rumbles and I shake my head with a smirk. “I'm so much better than you.... You see someone you want, you can't control yourself, and you just--”

I blink. “Take.” Stopping in place, I snort, chuckling through exhaustion and anger into hearty laughter. “What the fuck, we're two of a kind, aren't we?” I regard the eyeball, watching me with confusion. “I mean, you still disgust me, but... I get you. Goddess damn.” 

A tentacle reaches for me and I casually slap it away. “You ain't shit, Gorfy. Go ahead, whip that dick out. Can't be any worse than the last time.”

“Umm, this isn't part of the programme...” the rainbow voice speaks hesitantly. “I believe you've found acceptance here, and we should be moving on to--”

“Shut up, I'm enjoying this.” I shrug the voice off, pulling my shirt over my head as a long, tentacle-like cock rises up from the floor. Wrapping my fingers around it, I stroke it and press it to my breasts, kissing the tip. The thing shivers, jerking excitedly as I tug at it, my tongue exploring its head. It tastes dirty, of course, but I recognize this thing as an extension of my self conscious; a lucid dream, more or less. What the hell, it tastes like chocolate now.

The voice seems flustered. “You need to accept things as they are; changing the parameters will only--”

“Shut up.” I cut her off. “It's not every day I get to suck on a chocolate penis. Anyway, I'll be done in a moment.” I lick the sweet, smooth cock. “Make one of your own if you're that bored,” I add, then wrap my lips around the dick and begin sucking. 

The monster rumbles with pleasure, its eyestalk lolling back as I vigorously stroke the shaft. Fuck, this is amazing! I lightly tease my nipples, grinning as the sugary, chocolatey taste fills my mouth. So delicious, so wonderful! Mentally dismissing my pants, I summon a tongue to rise up from the floor and lick my pussy. Gorfinax is gonna reciprocate this time, dammit!

The tentacock fattens, trembling with excitement as I suck it like a popsicle. Goddess, I wish real cocks tasted this good. This place is gonna spoil me... 

Tightening my grip, I stroke firmly at the top of the shaft, drawing my mouth back so that my lips are wrapped around the hole. Fluid pumps through the shaft, rising up past my fingers and flooding into my mouth. I close my eyes and laugh, sucking it down gleefully. It tastes like a milkshake!

“Oh my...” the voice above whispers. I look up, seeing the rainbow silhouette reflected in the stony ceiling, her 2D hand pressed between her legs and rubbing up and down. 

I smirk, casually rubbing the floppy meat dick on my breasts as it dribbles cool, refreshing vanilla milkshake. “Liking what you see, there?”

The voice moans softly, rubbing itself more vigorously. I shrug, playing with the dick for a bit while I wait for her to finish herself off. Getting back on my feet, I summon my clothes and dagger back to myself, dismissing the meat scenery and replacing it with a cool, starlit desert. 

The flat figure slips into the sandy floor, panting. “Oh... oh my...” She wipes a hand across her forehead. “I am... not used to seeing that sort of stimulation. Not here, in my realm.”

“You're welcome.” I shrug. “Not gonna lie, now that I know how to control this place... I'm kinda gonna miss it.”

I feel a warmth inside me and blink, discovering a rainbow glow emanating from my eyes. 

“You're welcome to come back anytime.” The figure nods.

I nod back with a smile, stepping through the figure, the mirror, and out of the barrier.


End file.
